harrypotterfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Alfabetisk lista över skådespelare i Harry Potter-filmerna
I den här artikeln listas samtliga skådespelare som varit med i en eller flera Harry Potter-filmer. För en lista över vem som varit med i vilka Harry Potter-filmer, se Lista över skådespelare i Harry Potter. A Afshan Azad Huvudartikel: Afshan Azad Afshan Azad är en brittisk skådespelare, som i Harry Potter-filmerna spelar Ravenclaweleven Padma Patil. Hon fick sin roll efter att ha deltagit i en provsjungning på sin skola, vilken bedömdes av filmrepresentanter. Efter flera provsjungningar valdes hon. Hon är god vän med Daniel Radcliffe, och provsjöng för rollen för nöjes skull. För närvarande bor hon i Manchester, och är muslim med rötterna i Bangladesh. Hon fick högsta betyg i kemi, biologi, media och engelska på Xaverian College. B Martin Bayfield Huvudartikel: Martin Bayfield Martin Bayfield är ursprungligen en rugbyspelare från Bedford, men efter tillbakadragandet från rugbyn blev han journalist och spelar Rubeus Hagrid i vissa scener i Harry Potter-filmerna. Då skådespelaren Robbie Coltranes längd inte räcker till för en del scener, så rycker den 2.08 cm långe Bayfield in och tar de scenerna. Terence Bayler Huvudartikel: Terence Bayler Terence Bayler spelar den Blodige Baronen i den första Harry Potter-filmen. Bayler är en skådespelare från Wanganui på New Zealand, som spelat ett antal mindre roller i diverse filmer. Bayler är 188 cm lång. Tiana Benjamin Huvudartikel: Tiana Benjamin Tiana Opium Benjamin (född 5 oktober 1984) är en engelsk skådespelerska, mest känd för medverkandet i filmerna Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren och EastEnders. Benjamin föddes i Enfield i Storbritannien och bor nu i Crouch End i norra London. Hon studerade vid Highgate Wood School, samma skola som den andra EastEndersmedlemmen Scarlett Johnson. I Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren spelade Tiana Angelina Johnson (tidigare spelad av Danielle Tabor) Hon kunde inte spela rollen i den femte filmen, Harry Potter och Fenixorden, eftersom hon var upptagen med EastEnders. Peter Best Peter Best är den skådespelare som spelade Walden Macnair i den tredje Harry Potter-filmen, Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban. I Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren gör Macnair en kort medverkan på kyrkogården, men han spelas då inte av Peter Best. Där finns flera olika skådespelare som tituleras "Dödsätare", och Macnair är en av dem. Vem som helst av dessa kan ha spelat honom. Sean Biggerstaff Predrag Bjelac Huvudartikel: ''Predrag Bjelac Predrag Bjelac' är en serbisk skådespelare, som spelade Igor Karkaroff i Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren. Han studerade vid Faculty of Dramatic Arts (FDU) i Belgrad, och gick ut 1986. För närvarande bor han i Tjeckien med sin fru Katarina. Han är ingen fulländad skådespelare, utan en företagare. Helena Bonham Carter Huvudartikel: Helena Bonham Carter Bonham Carter kommer att spela Bellatrix Lestrange i Harry Potter och Fenixorden, som började filmas i februari 2006. Hon övertog rollen från Helen McCrory, som lämnade återbud på grund av graviditet. Nästa projekt blir Sweeney Todd, vilken ges ut sent under 2007. Hon bor nu i London i England. Jason Boyd Jason Boyd (född 29 september, 1989) kommer att spela Piers Polkiss, Dudleys bästa vän i den kommande Harry Potter och Fenixorden-filmen. David Bradley David Bradley (född 17 april 1942) är en brittisk skådespelare, mest känd för att ha medverkat i Harry Potter-filmerna som den stränge vaktmästaren Argus Filch. Bradley föddes i York. Han blev skådespelare 1971, då han först var med på TV samma år i en lyckad komedi, Nearest and Dearest, där han spelare polis. Han har även fått pris för att ha spelat Kung Lear på Royal National Theatre. Kenneth Branagh Huvudartikel: Kenneth Branagh Kenneth Charles Branagh (född 10 december 1960) är en Emmynominerad nordirländsk brittisk skådespelare och filmregissör. I Harry Potter-filmerna har han hittills medverkat i den andra filmen där han spelar den själviska läraren Gyllenroy Lockman. Richard Bremmer Huvudartikel: Richard Bremmer '''Richard Bremmer' är den brittiska skådespelare som i Harry Potter och de vises sten spelar Lord Voldemort. Den 27 januari 1953 föddes han i Warwickshire i England. David Brett Huvudartikel: David Brett '''David Brett' är en brittisk skådespelare och sångare som i Harry Potter och de vises sten spelade Dedalus Diggle. Han är också känd för att vara en av de ursprungliga medlemmarna i sånggruppen Flying Pickets. Apple Brook Apple Brook är en brittisk skådespelerska som kommer spela Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank i den femte Harry Potter-filmen, Harry Potter och Fenixorden Alfred Burke Huvudartikel: Alfred Burke Alfred Burke är mest känd från TV-serien Public Eye, som gick på Thames Television mellan 1965 och 1975. I den andra Harry Potter-filmen spelade han Professor Armando Dippet i minnet från Tom Dolders dagbok. C Shefali Chowdhury Huvudartikel: Shefali Chowdhury Shefali Chowdhury spelar Harry Potters partner på julbalen i Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren, Parvati Patil. Daniel Radcliffe, som spelar Harry Potter, berättade senare att han haft dansscener med henne, och att hon varit helt fantastisk. Shefali spelade Parvati Patil då hon fortfarande gick på Waverley School i Birmingham, under det sista året. Julie Christie :Huvudartikel: Julie Christie '''Julie Christie' spelar Madam Rosmerta i den tredje filmen, men har inte medverkat i någon annan Harry Potter-film hittills. Hon är en brittisk skådespelare, som är född 14 april 1941 i Assam i Indien. 1965 fick hon en Oscar för sin medverkan i filmen Darling. David Churchyard David Churchyard spelade Miles Bletchley i den andra filmen. Churchyard har även varit kameraman för filmer såsom Troja och Kalle och chokladfabriken. John Cleese :Huvudartikel: John Cleese I Harry Potter-filmerna spelar John Cleese spöket Nästan huvudlöse Nick. Han har varit med i både den första och den andra filmen. John Cleese är även känd för att ha varit med i TV-serierna Pang i bygget och Monty Python. Han har även spelat i Out of towners med Steve Martin och Goldie Hawn. Veronica Clifford :Huvudartikel: Veronica Clifford '''Veronica Clifford' (född 14 oktober 1944) spelade Mrs Mason i Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare. Hon är en skotsk skådespelare. Hon har varit med i ett antal mindre roller i TV-filmer. Hon spelade Myrtle Snap i ett avsnitt av Jeeves and Wooster. Robbie Coltrane :Huvudartikel: Robbie Coltrane Robbie Coltrane är född 30 mars 1950 i Glasgow, Skottland och är en skotsk skådespelare. Coltrane är bland annat känd för rollen som Hagrid i filmerna om Harry Potter. Hans stora genombrott kom i TV-serien Cracker. Ibland spelar Martin Bayfield Hagrid, då Coltranes längd inte räcker till. Eleanor Columbus Eleanor Columbus är en amerikansk skådespelerska, mest känd för att ha spelat Susan Bones i Harry Potterfilmerna. Hon är dotter till Chris Columbus, regissören av de första två filmerna. Hon fick rollen trots att hon kom från USA, eftersom det var hennes far som regisserade filmerna. Troligtvis kommer hon inte vara med i den femte filmen, där hon har flera repliker, vilka enligt J.K. Rowlings önskemål ska vara på brittisk engelska. Christian Coulson Huvudartikel: Christian Coulson Christian Coulson (född 3 oktober 1978) är en brittisk skådespelare, som är mest känd för sni medverkan i Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare, där han spelar Tom Mervolo Dolder, den tonårige Lord Voldemort. } Alex Crockford Alex Crockford (född 28 mars 1984) spelade Charlie Weasley i Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban. Det var ett så kallat cameo appearance, ett kort filmframträdande, och han var bara med på familjefotot i tidningen the Daily Prophet. Det är oklart om han återvänder i senare filmer. I den fjärde filmen nämndes Charlie Weasley, men han medverkade aldrig. Crockford gick på Sevenoaks School i Kent och lämnade skolan 2002. Han studerar nu på Cambridge University. Hans dar Peter är ett juridiskt ombud i London. D Emily Dale Emily Dale spelade Katie Bell, jagaren i Gryffindors quidditchlag, i de första två Harry Potter-filmerna. Warwick Davis Huvudartikel: Warwick Davis Warwick Davis (3 februari 1970) spelade Professor Flitwick i de första två Harry Potter-filmerna. I den tredje filmen spelade han en brunhårig konduktör utan namn. I den fjärde och femte filmen spelade han återigen Flitwick, men med kortare hår och yngre utseende. Då J.K. Rowling gjorde karaktären menade hon att Flitwick var kort på grund av att han hade en släkting långt tillbaka i tiden som varit svartalf. Dock såg Warwick betydligt mer ut som en alf än vad J.K. Rowling hade planerat. Han spelar även en svartalf på Gringotts i den första filmen. Han är bara 107 centimeter lång. Frances de la Tour Huvudartikel: Frances de la Tour Frances de la Tour är en brittisk skådespelare, som vunnit Tony Award. Hon föddes 30 juli 1944 i Hertfordshire. Hon studerade vid Lycée Français i London, och senare vid Drama Centre. Hon spelar Olympe Maxime i den fjärde filmen, men medverkar inte i någon annan. Derek Deadman :Huvudartikel: Derek Deadman Derek Deadman är en brittisk skådespelare. Han spelade Ringo i 14 episoder av TV-serien Never the Twain, och spelade Tom, bartender på Den läckande Kitteln i Harry Potter och de vises sten. Han har ofta mindre roller i brittiska filmer. Han spelade även den hänsynslöse Sontaran Commander i the Doctor Who-episoden the Invasion of Time. He spelade också Robert i filmen Time Bandits. Rochelle Douglas Rochelle Douglas spelade Alicia Spinnet, jagare i Gryffindors Quidditchlag i Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare. Louis Doyle Louis Doyle spelade Ernie Macmillan i den andra och fjärde Harry Potter-filmen. Han är även med i ett band, som heter The Cadets, vars sånger bland andra är "Just Settle Down" och "Things to Say." E Alfred Enoch Alfred Enoch (född 2 december 1988 i London) är en brittisk skådespelare. Alfred är son till den brittiske skådespelaren William Russell och en braziliansk fysiker. Han går på en skola i London, Westminster School. F Ray Fearon :Huvudartikel: Ray Fearon Ray Fearon (född 1967 i London, England) är en brittisk skådespelare. I Harry Potter och de vises sten spelar han kentauren Firenze. Han var ett av åtta barn och var en junior-profsspelare i tennis i de tidiga tonåren. Scot Fearn Scot Fearn (född 27 oktober 1983 i London, England) spelar Adrian Pucey i de första två Harry Potter-filmerna. Han föddes på exakt samma datum som medskådespelaren Jamie Yeates, som spelar Slytherineleven Marcus Flint. Fearn har även varit med i två avsnitt av TV-programmet "The Bill." Tom Felton :Huvudartikel: Tom Felton Thomas Andrew Felton, född i Kensington, London, den 22 september 1987, brittisk skådespelare. Han är mest känd för sin roll som Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter-filmerna. Hans familj består av hans mamma Sharon, pappa Peter de tre bröderna Jonathan, Ashley och Chris. Han växte upp i Empson, London. Ett av hans stora intressen är fiske. Pam Ferris :Huvudartikel: Pam Ferris Pam Ferris föddes i Hannover, Niedersachsen i Tyskland av walesiska föräldrar varjämte fadern verkade för Royal Air Force. Ferris roll i Harry Potter är Marjorie Dursley i den tredje filmen, och hon har för övrigt spelat den ondskefulla Agatha Trunchbull i Matilda och Miriam från Children of Men. Ralph Fiennes :Huvudartikel: Ralph Fiennes Ralph Nathaniel Fiennes, född 22 december 1962 i Suffolk, England, Storbritannien, brittisk skådespelare. Äldst av sex barn, bla. äldre bror till Joseph Fiennes. Fiennes pappa, Mark Fiennes, var/är en fotograf, medan hans mamma, Jini - aka Jennifer Lash - var/är en författare. Han är gift med skådespelerskan Alex Kingston 1993-1997. Fiennes spelar den onde Lord Voldemort i Harry Potter-filmerna. Hittills har han varit med i den fjärde och femte filmen, men kommer att spela rollen i de sista filmerna också. Richard Fish Richard Fish hade ett mycket kort framträdande i den tredje filmen, där han spelade Bill Weasley på ett fotografi. Simon Fisher-Becker :Huvudartikel: Simon Fisher-Becker Simon Fisher-Becker (född november 1961 i Ruislip, London, Storbritannien) är en brittisk skådespelare, som i den första Harry Potter-filmen spelar den tjocke munkbrodern. Dawn French :Huvudartikel: 'Dawn French'' '''Dawn French, född 11 oktober 1957 i Holyhead, Wales, brittisk skådespelare och komiker, ofta i samarbete med Jennifer Saunders. Tillsammans har de bland annat skrivit manuset till succéserien Helt hysteriskt. Hon spelar den tjocka damen i Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban G Michael Gambon Sir Michael John Gambon, CBE (Född oktober 19, 1940), Han är en irlänsk-Brittisk skådespelare som har jobbat med teater, tv och film. Han spelar den välkända rektorn Albus Dumbeldore i Harry potter och fången från Azkaban, Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren och Harry Potter och fenixorden. Jimmy Gardner Genevieve Gaunt Brendan Gleeson Julian Glover Richard Griffiths Rupert Grint Rupert Alexander Lloyd Grint (född augusti 24, 1988) är en engelsk skådespelare, född i Watton-at-Stone, Hertfordshire. Förutom Harry Potter-filmerna har han även varit med i en historia som kallas Driving Lessons där Julie Walters (Som spelar Molly Weasley i Harry Potter filmerna) spelar hans mamma. H Robert Hardy George Harris Richard Harris Richard är en Irländs skådespelare som blev känd i mitten utav 1950-talet. Han spelade Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore i de Första två filmerna. I tredje filmen tog Michael Gambon över på grund av att Harris led av sjukdomen Hodgkins sjukdom, och avled på sjukhus under inspelningarna av den tredje filmen. Harris har oftast spelat en rebellisk karaktär, vilket han inte då gör i Harry Potter filmerna. Ian Hart Shirley Henderson Joshua Herdman Alec Hopkins Charles Hughes Kathryn Hunter John Hurt I Stanislav Ianevski Lee Ingleby Jason Isaacs J Robbie Jarvis Gemma Jones Toby Jones L Richard Leaf Huvudartikel : Richard Leaf Katie Leung Matthew Lewis Henry Lloyd-Hughes Roger Lloyd-Pack Huvudartikel : Roger Lloyd-Pack Evanna Lynch M Richard Macklin Angelica Mandy Miriam Margolyes Margery Mason Tony Maudsley Jim McManus Harry Melling William Melling Hugh Mitchell Sally Mortemore Devon Murray N Ryan Nelson Jim Norton O Peter O'Farrell Gary Oldman P Gemma Padley Robert Pattinson Jason Piper James Phelps Oliver Phelps Leslie Phillips Clémence Poésy R Daniel Radcliffe Daniel Radcliffe är född i juli 1989. Han spelar huvudpersonen Harry Potter i Harry Potter-filmerna. Han har även spelat i Skräddaren från Panama, men har aldrig sett den. Edward Randell Chris Rankin Jeff Rawle Huvudartikel : Jeff Rawle Adrian Rawlins Alan Rickman Miranda Richardson S Tolga Safer Sitara Shah Fiona Shaw Spelar Petunia Dursley i alla filmer. Susie Shinner Nick Shrim Charlotte Skeoch Jennifer Smith Maggie Smith Geraldine Somerville Jean Southern Timothy Spall Elizabeth Spriggs Imelda Staunton Jessica Stevenson Helen Stuart Leilah Sutherland Eric Sykes T Danielle Tabor Jim Tavare Harry Taylor Natalia Tena David Tennant Will Theakston David Thewlis Sian Thomas 'Sian Thomas''' är en brittisk skådespelerska som kommer att spela Amelia Bones i den kommande filmen Harry Potter och Fenixorden. Källa Engelska Wikipedia Emma Thompson Saunders Triplets Verne Troyer Edward Tudor-Pole U James Utechin W James Walters Julie Walters Zoe Wanamaker Emma Watson Jamie Waylett Paul Whitehouse Michael Wildman Robert Wilfort Mark Williams Bonnie Wright Y Jamie Yeates Nina Young Luke Youngblood Se även *Harry Potter *Rollfigurer i Harry Potter *Lista över skådespelare i Harry Potter *